like a fool
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Hunhan's Child story. bagaimana Sehun kecil yang akan bertanggung jawab saat mendengar bahwa Luhan hamil ?:3


**Like a Fool**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author** : baekyeolidiots

**Cast** : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan!

**Pairing** : HunHan

**Rating** : T

**Genre :** Drama—little bit Humor, Romance.

**Words **: 3k+

**Lenght **: oneshoot

**Disclaimer : **saya **BUKAN** pemilik dari cerita ini. Karena saya hanya **terinspiras**i dari sebuah movie singapur yang berjudul **'I'm not stupid too 2'**. Cast bukan milik saya juga.

**A/N** : hallo balik bawa ff baru (?) setelah hiatus 3 minggu—lebih mungkin.

Lagi males banget bikin ff terus ilang feelnya ;;-;; padahal alur cerita udah ada huhu

Semoga dengan di publishnya ff ini bisa bikin semangat aku balik karena respon yang kalian kasih.

Sekali lagi aku bukan pemilik alur ceritanya. Aku Cuma buat ulang pake cast HunHan. Hihi ngomongin movie **"im not stupid too** **2**" itu movie lucu banget loh :3 aku aja malem-malem ngakak nontonnya. Huhu. Ceritanya anak muda bangetlah—cocok buat yang ada masalah ama sekolah+orang tua :D

Okay

Mungkin gada summary.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

**Like a Fool**

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya pagi itu. Dengan tas pokemon-merupakan kartun favoritenya- biru yang dia gendong di punggung kecilnya. Tangannya berpegangan pada tali tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Matanya melirik waspada pada keadaan sekitar. Lalu dia menghela nafas lega saat tidak ada seseorang yang dia waspadai pagi itu. Kim Jongin. Teman sekelas Oh Sehun yang sangat jahil dan yah mungkin sedikit bandel.

Sehun meraih gagang pintu dan mendorong nya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Kelasnya ternyata masih kosong,hanya ada lima orang anak yang sedang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Empat dari anak itu ada yang keluar kelas dan yah tersisa hanya si anak dari China yang kalau Sehun tidak salah ingat namaya Luhan.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang duduk dibaris kedua dekat pintu. Anak itu duduk di bangku kedua dari depan.

Sehun melewati Luhan yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa sehun.

Luhan hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu pada Sehun,lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Luhan memang pendiam karena dia adalah salah satu murid pindahan dari China. Walau pun terbilang cukup lama pindah ke sekolahnya anak itu terus menyendiri. Mungkin dia hanya berteman dengan Minseok-teman sebangkunya.

Sehun membuka tas nya lalu meraih PSP yang dia bawa dari rumah, inilah alasan kenapa dia sangat semangat untuk berangkat pagi. Kalau di rumah ibunya akan memarahinya kalau terus saja bermain PSP. Sedangkan di sekolah dia akan bebas bermain sampai bel masuk sekolah berdering. Ngomong-ngomong ibunya tidak tahu kalau dia membawa PSP ke sekolah. Ck.

.

.

"Anak-anak untuk hari ini kita tidak akan belajar seperti biasa."

"HOREEEEEE!". Anak –abak bersorak gembira saat Guru Kim memberitahukan bahwa hari ini tidak akan belajar seperti biasanya. Dalam hati Sehun pun bersorak gembira karena berarti dia bisa bebas main PSP.

"Tenang-tenang!"

Karena merasa anak-anak sudah tenang Guru Kim melanjutkan pengumumannya. "Karena Sekolah akan mengadakan festival musim semi bulan depan dan tiap kelas harus menunjukan satu pertunjukan maka ibu putuskan kelas kita akan mengadakan sebuah drama musical—"

Anak-anak kelas 3C tersebut mulai berisik lagi.

"—hari ini ibu akan mengumumkan pemeran-pemerannya dan langsung latihan! Ayo kita pergi ke lapangan."

Murid dari kelas 3c langsung keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan indoor yang ada di lantai satu. Kebetulan kelas mereka ada dilantai dua.

Anak-anak kelas 3c mulai berkumpul membentuk setengah lingkaran. Mereka sangat antusias sekali setelah mendengar pengarahan dari Guru Kim bagaimana alur cerita dari drama yang akan mereka bawakan.

"baiklah ibu akan membagikan pemeran-pemerannya. Yang ibu panggil maju ke depan ya."

"Oh Sehun akan menjadi pemeran utama yaitu Sebagai Raja dari Kerajaan bunga."

Sehun tersentak kaget saat namanya di panggil dan dia pun maju kedepan.

"Xi Luhan sebagai Lebah madu."

"Kim Jongin sebagai Kumbang."

"Kim Minseok sebagai bunga matahari."

.

.

Setelah semua anak-anak kebagian perannya masing-masing, Guru Kim mulai menyuruh anak-anak untuk berdiri berhadapan. Kebetulan saat itu Sehun berpasangan dengan Luhan. Sehun agak sedikit gugup saat harus berhadapan dengan Luhan. Yah mungkin karena tidak terlalu akrab dan luhan pendiam jadi dia agak canggung jika di pasangkan begini. Dari belakang Sehun, Jongin sudah menunjukan smirknya.

"Sebentar ya tunggu disini Ibu mau mengambil property nya dulu."

Guru kim mulai meninggalkan anak-anak dan berjalan keluar lapangan tersebut. Jongin mulai member kode kepada teman-temannya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dari belakang dia mendorong Sehun yang menyebabkan dengan tidak elitnya bibir Sehun menempel pada bibir Luhan.

Chu~

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sehun segera melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan saat mendengar gelak tawa teman sekelasnya saat itu dan segera mengelap(?) bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya Lucu sambil memegang bibirnya. Pipinya memrah karena kejadian tadi. Mungkin kalau di ibaratkan sekarang pipi Luhan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Oh kita melupakan seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat betapa Bodohnya wajah Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun akan membalas tiba-tiba Guru Kim datang lagi dan membawa kardus yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak property untuk pertunjukan mereka nanti.

Prok-prok!

"Sudah tenang— berhenti tertawa sekarang juga!"

"B-baik songsaenim!"

Latihan pun di mulai.

Untuk hari pertama latihan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Anak-anak kelas 3c sangat-sangat antusias sekali untuk berlatih. Mereka mulai menari sambil berputar-putar dan yah itu sangat melelahkan.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Anak-anak tidak meninggalkan lapangan. Mereka masih melanjutkan bermain berputar-putar. Ada sebagian anak yang memakan bekalnya dan ada pula yang tiduran karena mengantuk macam Oh Sehun.

Jongin lagi-lagi menyeringai. Dia kembai menemukan ide untuk mengerjai Sehun.

Matanya berkeliling ke tiap sudut untuk mencari Luhan. Dan yah Gotcha! Luhan juga sedang tidur.

Seringaian jongin keluar lagi.

Jongin mulai memberi kode lagi kepada teman-temannya untuk membantunya mengangkat Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka menumpukan tas untuk membuatnya seperti gunung dan memindahkan tubuh Sehun dan Luhan untuk di tidurkan bersama-sama. Lalu setelah itu mereka keluar ruangan dan pergi ke kantin. Lumayan dapat teraktiran Permen dari Jongin.

Sehun terbangun saat merasakan bahwa disampingnya ada seseorang. Dia terbelalak kaget saat menemukan Luhan di sampingnya yang sama-sama sedang memasang wajah kaget.

Mereka segera bangkit dan saling menjauh.

"M-maaf Luhan—aku—" Sehun terdiam saat melihat Luhan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

.

Sehun keluar dengan Bibi Hwang yang menjemputnya di sekolah. Setelah mendengarkan ocehan Guru Kim yang menyangka bahwa dia mengganggu Luhan sampai menangis membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal hari ini. Hey Sehun tidak melakukan apapun. Semua ini karena Kim Jongin sialan itu.

Bibi Hwang merasa aneh melihat sehun sedari tadi memasang wajah yang terlihat kesal. Biasanya anak ini akan selalu memasang wajah datar walapun dia sedang sedih atau senang.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pada Sehun takut akan membuat mood anak itu semakin buruk, mungkin nanti saja menunggu Sehun bercerita sendiri.

Setelah mereka sampai Rumah Sehun segera menuju kamarnya diatas. Berhenti menaiki tangga dan berbalik melihat ke arah Bibi Hwang.

"Bi, apa hyung sudah pulang?"

"Chanyeol belum pulang Sehunnie."

"untunglah."

Bibi Hwang sempat mendengar helaan nafas lega dan gumaman dari bibir mungil Sehun yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

.

.

Ternyata Hari ini bukanlah hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sehun. Menginapnya Chanyeol dirumah temannya membuat Sehun harus berteriak gembira karena itu berarti dia bisa dengan bebas menonton televisi tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Yey!.

Sehun menyimpan kebelakang urusan belajarnya malam ini. Toh di kelas dia tidak akan belajar yang benar-benar aktif karena harus berlatih untuk drama kelasnya.

Jadi,malam ini Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Pacar tersayangnya-Televisi-karena beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol lah yang menguasai Pacarnya itu.

Semua acara sudah Sehun tonton. Tengah malam saatnya menonton drama. Mungkin tidak salah orang dewasa menempatkan acara ini untuk tengah malam karena acaranya untuk orang dewasa dan tidak di peruntukan untuk anak kecil macam Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak ambil pusing, dia hanya ingin menonton saja walau tidak mengerti jalan cerita dan permasalahan orang dewasa yang ada dalam cerita tersebut.

.

.

"Oh Sehun!."

Sehun menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Huh si anak menyebalkan Kim Jongin dan teman-temannya. Luhan yang kebetulan sedang ada di sebelah Sehun setelah menyelesaikan bagian dari latihan drama mereka berdua.

Sehun hanya menatap malas kearah Jongin yang menyeringai. Apa yang mau anak itu lakukan lagi? Pikir Sehun.

"Sehun apa semalam kau menonton drama?"

Sehun diam. Hah? Bagaimana Jongin bisa tau kalau dia menonton drama.

"iya."

"Kau ingat bagaimana adegan di drama tersebut?" Tanya jongin lagi.

Sehun memasang wajah mikir. Lalu dia mengangguk. "aku ingat."

"seperti apa?"

"sepasang kekasih yang berciuman lalu tidur bersama dan wanita nya hamil. Itu saja sih yang aku ingat."

Jongin menyeringai. "kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan kemarin?"

"memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"selamat Sehun kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "maksudmu apa Jongin?"

"Kemarin kau dan Luhan kan berciuman dan tidur bersamakan?. Itu berarti sebentar lagi Luhan Hamil!" jawab jongin. Sehun ternganga.

"kau Bohong." Ucap Luhan sambil melirik tajam kearah Jongin.

"tapi Luhan kan laki-laki. Sedangkan di drama itu wanita." Ucap Sehun.

"Itu sama saja Bodoh!"

"Sehun, Jongin pasti berbohong." Ucap luhan lagi.

"yasudah kalau kalian tidak percaya. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, kita teman kan? Sekali lagi selamat Oh Sehun kau akan menjadi Ayah."

Jongin dan teman-temannya berlalu sambil terkikik menahan tawa meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang ternganga dan mematung dengan wajah Bodoh mereka.

"apa kau percaya Sehun, aku bisa Hamil?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan mereka masih tetap dengan posisi bodohnya.

.

.

Semenjak Jongin mengatakan perihal Luhan hamil, Sehun selalu terbayang-bayang kalau Luhan sedang menggendong bayi-nya.

Hari ini tidak ada latihan drama dan belajar seperti biasanya.

Guru Yoon sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Sejarah . Mata Sehun dari tadi tidak focus terhadap pelajaran. Dia terus saja melirik ke arah tempat duduk luhan. Kebetulan Sehun hari ini duduk di barisan ketiga dari pintu masuk dan duduk di bangku pertama.

Dan matanya menangkap Bayangan perut Luhan membuncit.

Oh Tuhan! Luhan benar hamil.

Sehun menggesek matanya berharap dia salah lihat dan mengarahkan mataya melihat ke arah Luhan lagi –Oh perut anak itu tidak buncit.

Ternyata halusinasi.

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Tidak bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kalau benar Luhan hamil. Well , Sehun akan benar-benar menjadi ayah kecil. Hihi. Entah kenapa Sehun senyum sendiri jika benar dia harus jadi Ayah dari anak Luhan.

Heh apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun!

Umurmu baru 8 Tahun.

Sehun jadi terkikik geli.

Karena entah kenapa, sekarang menengok ke arah Luhan jadi hal favorite untuk Sehun. Melihat wajah anak itu yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan guru Yoon sangat lucu dan manis.

Sehun benar-benar menengokan kepalanya ke arah Luhan lagi.

Dan detik itu juga Mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

Ya tuhan.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

Oh pasti ini Halusinasi lagi. Tidak mungkin Luhan menggendong anak bayi. Kapan dia hamil? Kapan dia melahirkan?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tadi bapak jelaskan?"

Sehun tersentak. Dia langsung melirik ke arah Luhan lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Guru Yoon.

Akhirnya sehun bisa bernafas lega. Benar itu hanya halusinasinya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau melamun ya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Guru Yoon yang sedang ada di depannya saat ini. Dia menatap mata Guru itu dengan tatapan yang benar-benar polos.

"maaf songsaenim, aku ingin pipis." Ucap sehun spontan.

Detik itu juga suara tawa anak kelas 3c terdengar cukup keras. Sehun segera berlari keluar. Dia tidak bohong kalau dia ingin pipis.

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau percaya aku hamil?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sedang menunggu jemputan masing-masing di sekolah.

"iya." Jawab Sehun yakin.

"serius?"

"iya—karena semua yang ada di televisi itu benar. Semua yang ditunjukan di televisi itu benar."

Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Dia khawatir, apa benar dia akan hamil? Dengan tubuh kecilnya ini?

Oh tuhan rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saat ini. Pasti berat sekali membawa tubuh buncit yang berisi adik bayi.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan tangan Sehun mendarat di pundaknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab Luhan." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. "maksudmu?"

Sehun menatap datar ke arah depan. "aku tidak tahu—tapi di televisi orang dewasa selalu mengatakan itu. Lalu setelahnya mereka menikah—aku juga akan menikahimu"

Luhan hanya menatap polos pada Sehun. Pipinya memerah lagi mendengar pernyataan tulus dari Sehun.

"ayo kita pulang Luhan."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hamil, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti. Apa benar hanya dengan berciuman dan tidur bersama bisa membuat orang hamil?

Dia berprinsip semua yang ada pada televisi itu tidak ada yang salah. Semua benar. Ya ,semuanya benar. Dan mengenai orang hamil dengan tidur bersama pun pasti itu benar.

Dan bagaimana caranya untuk bertanggung jawab pada Luhan yang sudah dia janjikan. Menikah? Tapikan mereka asih kecil. Itu tidak mungkin.

Sekelebat pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya adalah 'dari mana bayi berasal?'. Jadi sekarang Sehun penasaran bagaimana adik bayi bisa tercipta. Dia harus menanyakannya pada orang dewasa yang mengerti hal seperti ini. Orang dewasa kan pintar, begitu menurut Sehun.

Mata Sehun sudah lelah sekali membaca buku 'MOTHER AND BABY' yang Sehun ambil dari lemari buku ibunya. Setelah dari sepulang sekolah dia membaca itu, tetap saja Sehun tidak mengerti. Dia simpan buku itu di meja ruang keluarga lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Disana ada neneknya sedang makan mie kari dan Bibi Hwang yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"nenek—" panggil Sehun.

"hggg"

"apa nenek tahu dari mana adik bayi berasal?"

"bayi? Dari mie kari ini."

"benarkah? Aku serius nek—"

"kau akan tau setelah dewasa nanti Sehunnie."

Sehun menghela nafas. Percuma saja bertanya pada neneknya. Beliau tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Bi—dari mana asalnya adik bayi."

"tentu saja dari—tong sampahku—aigoo—" jawab Bibi Hwang.

"apa? Tong sampah?"

"tidak ah maksudku—kautidak usah belajar seperti ini. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri sehunnie." Bibi Hwang berjalan keluar meninggalkan dapur sambil bergumam Tong sampahnya yang tertinggal.

Lagi.

Orang dewasa selalu saja menyebalkan. Apa salahnya memberi tahu sekarang, toh nanti juga Sehun akan dewasa. Chanyeol hyung—pasti Chanyeol Hyung mau member tahu dari mana asal nya bayi,piker Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar. Dia berhenti saat melewati Kamar Hyungnya-Chanyeol- yang berisik oleh suara-suara aneh. Sehun tanpa permisi masuk dan –Oh demi Tuhan Sehun sangat kaget sekali.

"Hyung!—" Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah mereka refleks menengokan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk kamar dan membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata yang kaget dan meringis menunjukan rasa iba pada apa yang dia tonton.

"— Kenapa pria itu menindih si Wanita? Kasihan kan wanitanya seperti kesakitan." Tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol langsung menyeret Sehun keluar sambil menutup mata Sehun dan membanting pintunya keras. Dia terus saja berteriak "matikan! Matikan!"

"jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamarku bodoh." Seruan terakhir Chanyeol yang terdengar setelah pintu ditutup keras.

"padahal aku hanya ingin Tanya dari mana bayi berasal dan ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu terhadap si wanita." Gumam Sehun polos.

.

.

Esoknya, Sehun sedang berdiri menunggu Bibi Hwang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah.

"kau belum pulang Sehun?" Tanya guru Kim, selaku wali kelas Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Di tatapnya guru Kim yang berdiri di depannya. Mata Sehun terpaku pada perut Guru Kim yang buncit, Oh astaga Sehun baru sadar kalau guru Kim sedang Hamil. Kemana saja dia selama ini.

"songsaenim boleh aku bertanya?"

Guru Kim tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun baru sadar senyum guru Kim jauh lebih manis saat sedang Hamil. Sehun jadi teringat Luhan. Luhan juga manis hihi.

"tentu saja. Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"aku—songsaenim bagaimana kau bisa hamil?"

Raut wajah guru Kim saat itu juga berubah drastis, seperti sedang berpikir mungkin tapi wajahnya terlihat tegang sekali. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian guru Kim memberikan senyum lagi pada Sehun. Tapi kali ini beda, senyumnya terasa hambar dan yah mungkin sedikit terpaksa.

"begini—itu karena 'cacing' ayah bertemu dengan 'telur' ibu, lalu jadilah adik bayi yang tumbuh dalam perut ibu." Jawab Guru Kim sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"cacing? Apa itu cacing ayah mu?" Tanya Sehun.

"bukan."

"lalu cacing siapa—dan bagaimana cacing bisa masuk ke dalam perut? Dan siapa yang memasukannya?" Tanya sehun.

Guru Kim mematung diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Lalu beliau menghela nafas.

"sehun—kau akan belajar ini nanti. Okay? Ibu pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Sehun memandang datar ke arah guru Kim yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Sehun menengok ke samping dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh buncit sekali sedang membaca koran. Dia berpikir mungkin pria itu hamil juga seperti gurunya.

"paman—apa perutmu juga hasil dari cacing dan telur?" Tanya nya polos.

Pria gendut itu melipat korannya.

"Tentu saja! Perutku juga hasil dari sapi, nasi,ayam,udang,sodamie goring,roti dan makanan lainnya."

.

.

"Jongin—apa kau berbohong padaku?"

"tentu saja tidak Sehun. Kita temankan? Aku tidak mungkin berbohong."

"tapi—"

"ah aku pulang dulu ya—"

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Dia melihat ke arah lain dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Depan sekolahnya sangat ramai hari ini.

"Sehunnie—" panggil Luhan.

"kau kenapa?"  
"sehun—apa benar aku akan hamil?"

Sehun menunduk dan menggeleng sambil bergumam tidak tahu.

"sehun—aku tidak mau hamil—aku tidak mau gendut seperti ahjuma itu. Itu pasti berat sekali membawa adik bayi dalam perut."

Sehun melihat ke arah tunjuk Luhan. Dia menatap seorang ahjuma gendut. Matanya beralih pada seorang ahjuma gendut lain yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"kau mau nanas?"

"tidak. Aku kan sedang hamil."

"oh iya aku lupa. Nanas kan tidak boleh untuk ibu hamil, nanti keguguran."

BINGO!

Sehun tau sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Sehun menunggu Luhan yang sekarang sedang menghabiskan nanas yang di belinya dengan uang jajan dan tabungannya. Di hadapannya, wajah Luhan sudah memerah menahan tangis sambil sebelah tanganya memegang perut dan tangan satunya memasukan nanas ke dalam mulutnya.

"sehun—aku sudah tidak kuat makan lagi."

Sehun menghela nafas. "baiklah aku akan membantumu menghabiskan nanas nya."

Sehun mulai mengambil beberapa nanas dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika pergerakannya terhenti. Dia memandang Luhan di depannya dengan tatapan polos. Lalu mengeluarkan kembali nanas yang sedang dia kunyah dalam mulutnya.

"aku kan tidak hamil. Kenapa harus aku yang makan? Kau yang makan lagi ya."

Luhan melanjutkan makannya sambil terus mengaduh sakit. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata sejak tadi.

"sehun perutku sakit—aku tidak kuat lagi."

"ayo makan lagi. Dua lagi saja." Pinta sehun.

"tidak mau hiks—perutku sakit—sakit sekali sehunnie—"

Sehun menghela nafas. Tidak tega juga melihat Luhan menangis saat ini sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat menemukan sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman dekat sekolahnya itu dan memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan kesana.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di ruangan dokter yang ada di Rumah sakit itu. Luhan dari tadi terus menangis tidak berhenti. Dokter yang ada di depan mereka hanya memandang bergantian ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

"dia memakan banyak nanas tadi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya."

Dokter itu mengerutkan alisnya lalu balik menatap Luhan yang masih menangis. Dokter yang bername tag 'Kim min young' itu mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"siapa yang memaksa mu makan nanas banyak? Ceritakan saja tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menjawab hanya dengan gelengan saja. Pipinya sudah basah sekali oleh air mata.

"tidak ada yang memaksanya." Jawab sehun. Dokter itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sehun.

"bayinya?"

"itu bayiku—" ujar Sehun.

Dokter Min Young menghela nafas.

"dengarkan baik-baik. Luhan tidak mungkin hamil nak karena dia laki-laki dan yah kalian belum dewasa mana bisa hamil atau menghamili." Jelas dokter Min Young.

"soal nanas itu hanya mitos. Nanas tidak akan menggugurkan kandungan."

Sehun hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu melihat ke arah Luhan yang sudah tidak menangis. Tidak lama terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan masuklah orang tua Sehun dan Luhan.

Orang tua Luhan langsung menghampiri Luhan yang lagi-lagi menangis. Ibunya memeluk Luhan dan mengusap lembut kepala anaknya. Kapan Sehun akan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Ibu atau Ayahnya?

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Kau yakin Sehun tidak nakal padamu kan?"Tanya ibu Luhan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu setelah itu ibu Luhan membungkuk kepada Dokter Min Young sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ibu Sehun juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama.

"nyonya Xi—maafkan atas kenakalan anakku." Sesal Ibu Sehun.

Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum manis sambil tertawa.

"tidak apa-apa. Aigoo-aku kira aku benar akan memiliki cucu—"

Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu sekali lagi meminta maaf. "maaf kan anakku sekali lagi."

"sudahlah. Aku jadi berharap kita akan berbesan sungguhan—ngomong-ngomong Sehun sangat tampan."

"ah—iyaa—terima kasih. Anak mu juga manis sekali, aku kira dia perempuan—"

"Luhannie memang manis dan dia cantik. Tapi sayang nya dia laki-laki." Jawab ibu Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Luhan yang tengah di gendongnya. Luhan hanya meringis mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Ibunya.

"oh ya—kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

Sehun bisa bernafas lega. Ternyata Luhan tidak benar-benar hamil. Dua fakta yang dia ketahui hari ini bahwa laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil dan aborsi dengan buah nanas itu mitos.

Sehun jadi teringat Jongin. Dialah penyebab dari semua ini, huh.

Oh ya tapi salahkan juga orang-orang yang tidak mau memberitahukan tentang kehamilan kepadanya. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan terlihat Bodoh saat ini. Tapi satu yang harus Sehun syukuri, dengan kejadian ini dia bisa akrab dengan Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong anak itu manis sekali, pipi Sehun jadi memerah membayangkan Luhan.

Satu hal lagi, Sehun bersungguh-sungguh akan menikahi Luhan jika sudah dewasa nanti.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Hihi

Dan selamat mendengarkan omelan ibu mu Oh sehun.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : gimana ff nya ? garingkah? Membosankan kah? Atau gimana? Hihi .**

**Jadi rada kaku udah beberapa minggu ga nulis ff -_- dan nulis ff ini tuh susah bgt karena mood ku ilang trs ;;-;; buat ff lain juga—feel aku ilang, jd mungkin agak lama buat lanjut ;;-;;**

**Thanks buat yang udah mau baca, apalgi mau review ff ini :,)**

**.**

**.**

**See you^^**


End file.
